


inevitable

by imagination



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Animal Play, BDSM, M/M, Multi, Other, Plug and Play, Slavery
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagination/pseuds/imagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>주위 : 이글은 토르가 말레키스와  연합하여  로키는 능욕한다는 여우별님의 스토리를 기반으로 쓰여집니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> 즐겨주세요 ..^^  
> 하지만 ...극도로 위험한 글입니다.  
> 정신 건강을 위해 멀리하실 것을 권해 드립니다.

정확히 어떻게 마력을 봉인하는 물건이 그들의 적의 손에 들어 온 것인지 로키는 알지 못했다. 하지만 낯익은 물건은 말레키스의 손에 의해 로키의 목에 채워졌고 마력을 잃은 로키는 놀랄 만큼 무력해졌다.

 

언젠가는 토르가 구하러 올지도 몰라 그런 상상은 허상에 지나지 않았다. 잔혹한 교육은 하루가 다르게 로키의 의지를 무너뜨렸고 로키는 복종하는 것에 익숙해 졌다.

 

 

ㅡ 오늘은 중요한 손님이 오시는 날이니까

 

 

로키는 멍한 머리를 굴려 주인의 의도를 읽어낸다. 잠시 딴생각을 한 것만으로도 말레키스는 로키를 다그쳤고 로키는 반사적으로 입안을 조이며 그의 중심을 빨아 들였다. 밤 동안 쌓인 말레키스의 욕망이 로키의 입안에서 분출했다.

 

몇 번의 토정을 입으로 받아낸 로키는 입을 벌려 말레키스가 그의 입안에 채워 넣은 우유를 주인에게 확인 시켰다. 그것을 혀로 휘저어 음란한 소리를 내는 것도 잊지 않았다. 입안에 다 담지 못한 우유가 턱을 타고 흘러내렸지만 말레키스는 단정치 못하게 우유를 흘리는 로키의 얼굴을 좋아했다. ' 귀여운 고양이 아가씨' 그것이 말래키스가 로키를 부르는 명칭이었고 로키는 그가 원하는 대로 수치도 모르고 우유를 조르는 고양이가 되어야 했다.

 

 

언제나 처럼의 아침의 시작이었다.

 

 

바닥에 납작 달라붙은 접시로 아침 식사를 끝낸 로키는 의복을 갖추는 말레키스를 멍하니 올려보았다. 그의 두 눈은 더 이상 빛을 담고 있지 않았다.

 

말래키스의 작은 손짓 하나만으로도 로키는 천국과 지옥을 오가는 고통을 맞보았고 이제 말래키스는 그의 전부였다. 그렇지만 이보다 더한 나락이 있을까 로키는 말래키스의 비틀린 입술을 보며 불길함에 몸을 떨었다.

 

 

ㅡ 오늘은 두발로 걸어도 좋아, 특별한 날이니까

 

 

그는 덧 붙였고 간단한 손짓 하나로 로키의 구속 구를 풀어냈다.

로키를 짐승처럼 기게 만들기 위해 로키의 관절을 묶고 있던 구속들이 풀려나가고 로키는 약간의 현기중과 함께 허리를 세웠다. 오랜 시간 관절을 사용해 기는 것이 익숙해진 로키는 꼴사납게 카펫 위를 한참 동안 뒹군 뒤에야 두발로 선다는 것을 할 수 있었다.

 

로키는 그의 거친 손이 로키의 뺨을 쓰다듬는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

 

 

ㅡ 칭찬 받을 만한 펫은 주인을 실망시키면 안 되는 법이지

 

 

말래키스의 말은 동의가 아니었다. 그것은 로키에게 하는 경고였고 로키는 그 경고의 의미를 잘 알았다. 로키는 오랫동안 언어를 잊었던 혀를 억지로 굴려 어눌한 대답을 주인에게 돌려주었다.

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

 

로키의 손님은 뜻밖의 존재였다.

 

‘아스가르드’ 눈이 가려져 앞을 보지는 못하지만 로키는 그들 특유의 오만한 향기를 기억하고 있었다. ‘아직 전쟁 중이 아니었나? 어째서 말래키스의 진영에…….’ 대답은 간단했다.

 

내통자인 것이다. 쓸데없는 생각은 금기라는 것을 깨고 로키는 좀 더 남자에 대해 알기 위해 머리를 들어 올렸고 둔탁한 부츠 발에 머리가 눌렸다. 꼼짝없이 바닥에 이마를 댄 로키는 오랜만에 느껴보는 수치심에 몸을 떨었다.

 

적중에 떨어져 비참한 대우를 받는 것과는 달랐다. 오늘밤 로키가 봉사해야 하는 상대는 아스가르드의 배신자였다. 로키는 현재 자신의 위치도 잊고 아버지 신인 오딘과 토르를 떠올렸고 이를 악물었다.

 

ㅡ친우여 내 고양이는 보는 것만큼이나 달콤하다네.

 

로키의 변화를 한눈에 알아챈 듯 말레키스의 발에 힘이 실렸고 로키는 그가 원하는 소리를 내지 않기 위해 필사적 이였다. 말래키스의 살가움을 코끝으로 비웃은 아스가르드의 남자는 로키의 목사리를 잡아당겼고 말래키스의 발 아래서 벗어난 로키는 바닥을 뒹굴었다.

 

ㅡ그건 내가 정할 일이지

 

남자는 조금도 말래키스를 꺼려하지 않았다. 특유의 오만함은 로키의 주인을 앞도하기 까지 했다. 이정도의 기백 보통 아스가르드 인이 아니었다. ‘토르 네 생각 보다 왕국의 썩은 뿌리는 깊어 ’

 

로키는 안타까움에 탄식했지만 꼼짝도 못하는 수인의 몸으로 그가 할 수 있는 일은 아무것도 없었다.

 

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

 

ㅡ 건방진 것

 

ㅡ 무슨 일이지?

 

ㅡ 네 고양이는 보기보다 강단이 있다는 거지

 

 

말래키스의 앓는 신음성을 들으며 로키는 머리를 굴렸다.

남자가 언제까지 말래키스의 궁 안에 머물지는 알 수 없었지만 로키에게 순순히 남자의 요구를 들어줄 마음 따위는 없었다.

 

‘배신자’ 마음 깊숙이 새겨진 증오와 혐오감은 대단한 것 이여서 로키는 그것을 쉬이 감출 수 없었다. 예민한 남자는 그것을 잘 알고 있었지만 로키의 실수들을 굳이 지적하려 들지 않았다.

 

하지만 오늘 남자는 태도가 달라졌다. 겨우 남자가 접시에 담아준 우유를 조금 흘린 것 정도의 무례였다. 그러나 남자는 채찍을 손에 들었고 장식용 꼬리가 삐져나온 로키의 엉덩이를 채찍질하기 시작했다.

 

로키는 말래키스에게 배운 대로 자비를 구하기 위해 아양을 떨지 않았다. 그저 배신자의 채벌을 견딜 뿐이었다. 채찍질이 스무 대가 넘어 갔지만 로키는 쉽게 자신을 굽히지 않았다.

 

ㅡ변기 주제에

 

피를 흘리는 로키의 엉덩이를 두들긴 남자는 꼬리 달린 마개를 로키에게서 뽑아냈고 동그랗게 열려있는 구멍에 채찍을 대신 쑤셔 넣었다. 마개보다 대기 굻고 긴 그것은 로키의 뱃속을 긁고 들어왔다. 그리고 그런 채벌 도중 말래키스가 들어온 것이다.

 

 

 

 

말래키스 조용히 혀를 찼다. 그 소리를 들으며 로기는 얼굴은 두 손에 묻었다. 하늘 높이 올린 엉덩이를 내리는 실수는 범하지는 않았지만 말래키스는 결코 로키를 용서하지 않을 것이다. 로키는 식은땀이 베인 팔을 감싸며 눈물을 문질러 닦았다.

 

그동안의 혹독한 훈련들이 주마등처럼 로키의 눈앞을 지나갔다. 그런 것을 다시 견여야 한다니 차라리 죽음을 요구 할 수 있는 최소한의 것이라도 남아 있었다면 로키는 이렇게 슬프지 않았을 것이다. 로키는 조용히 머리를 조아린 채 결정을 기다렸다.

 

말래키스는 로키의 무례를 사과 했지만 남자는 단호했다.

 

ㅡ그렇게 간단한 문제가 아니야

 

남자의 단단한 손은 새빨간 생살이 들어난 로키의 엉덩이를 더듬고 있었다.

 

한동안 말이 없던 말래키스는 한숨과 함께 답했다.

 

 

ㅡ자네가 원한다며 이걸 자네에게 선물 할 수도 있어

 

 

로키는 놀라지 않을 수 없었다. 말래키스가 몇 달을 공들인 그를 놓아준다는 것도 그랬지만 하필이면 그 상대가 사내라는 사실에 로키는 서글퍼졌다. 거래에 만족한 남자는 바닥에 얻으려 있던 로키들의 목줄을 잡아 당겼고 로키는 엉덩이를 채운 채찍을 흔들어 새로운 주인에게 답을 했다.

 

 

ㅡ녀석은 충분히 사랑스러운 녀석이 될 수 있겠어

 

 

남자는 마법이 걸려 시력이 약해진 로키의 눈가를 더듬었다.

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

로키는 이제 충분히 자신의 위치를 파악했다. 로키는 남자의 말대로 변기였다. 그는 침실 한 컨에 로키의 바구니를 놓았다.

 

‘멋대로 침대에 기어오를 생각이라면 일찌 감치 버리는 게 좋을 거야 ’

 

남자는 그의 공간과 로키의 공간을 철저하게 분리했다. 로키가 그의 공간에 발을 들일 때는 그의 요구가 있을 때 뿐이었다. 로키의 공간은 좁고 추웠다. 굶주림은 언제나 로키를 따라다녔다.

 

좁은 바구니 안에서 추위에 떨며 깨어날 때면 로키는 남자의 명령을 기다리는 자신을 발견하곤 했다. 쓸모가 없다면 로키는 한발자국도 바구니에서 나갈 수 없었다. 오랜 기다림 속에서 남자의 명령이 떨어졌을 때 로키는 허락도 없이 눈물을 흘리곤 했다.

 

그것의 이름을 자각하기도 전에 로키는 생각하기를 멈췄다. 남자가 처음으로 로키에게 준 명령 아양을 떠는 것도 남자의 시중을 드는 것도 아니었다. 남자의 요구는 변기가 되는 것이었다. 더 생각할 것도 없었다. 로키가 싫다 한들 그에게 선택권이 있으리. 없었다.

 

그는 로키의 구멍을 가늠했고 그것이 형편 없이 좁고 얇다는 걸 지적했다. 도저히 그런 구멍으로는 그를 만족시킬 수 없었다. 혹독한 훈련 끝에 로키는 특별히 길고 굵은 딜도를 품을 수 있게 되었다.

 

남자는 그것을 마개라 불렀고 로키 또한 그것을 그렇게 불렀다. 마개는 로키의 얄팍한 뱃가죽위로 불거져 보일 정도로 커다랬다. 남자는 그것을 눌러 가늠해보며 로키의 배가 얼마나 부른지를 묻곤 했다.

 

로키는 최선을 다했다. 만약 로키의 대답이 마음에 들면 남자는 우유를 로키에게 선물했다. 남자의 중심에서 얻을 수 있는 밀크는 역하면서도 독특한 맛이 있었다. 그리운 맛이었다. 그것을 맛보며 로키는 말래키스를 떠 올리곤 했지만 로키는 곧 그것이 부질없는 짓이라 는걸. 깨달았다.

 

말래키스는 두 번 다시 로키를 애완동물로 부리지 않을 것이다. 로키는 반드시 남자의 변기로서의 삶을 받아 들여야 만했다

 

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

 

조형물은 생각하지 않는 법이였다. 변기는 주인의 결정을 가리지 않았다. 처음으로 남자의 모든 요구를 만족시켰을 때 남자는 로키의 마개를 뽑아 열었다. 순식간에 로키의 균열이 벌어졌다. 로키는 눈을 감았고 떨리는 팔에 머리를 묻었다. 하늘 높이 엉덩이를 쳐들고 자세를 단단히 했다.

 

남자의 물건이 예고도 없이 로키의 뒤를 파고들었지만 로키는 놀라지 않았다. 로키의 몸은 남자를 위해 언제나 열려있었다. 이윽고 남자의 뜨거운 수류가 로키의 내벽을 무섭게 때렸고 뜨거운 액체가 뱃속 깊이 빼곡히 차올랐다.

 

로키는 너무 깊게 숨을 들이키지 않게 조심하며 남자의 배설이 끝나기만을 기다렸다. 다행이도 로키의 공간은 그것들을 빠듯이 받아냈다. 구멍 끝까지 차 오르는 그것은 완전히 로키의 일부로 하기 위해 구멍을 조이려 들었지만 그것을 잘되지 않았다.

 

다시 한 번 시도해 봐도 결과는 같았다. 로키는 초조해졌다. 남자의 배설을 로키의 내부를 자극했고 고통은 빠르게 로키의 전신을 잠식했다. 그것을 밖으로 게워내지 않기 위해 분투하는 로키의 몸은 금세 식은땀에 젖었다. 로키는 참지 못하고 엉덩이를 흔들었고 카펫 위에 뺨을 문질렀다.

 

 

ㅡ제발 도와주세요.

 

 

남자는 로키의 엉덩이를 채찍질 했다. 그것은 정확히 반대로 작용했고 고통에 수축된 내벽은 그것을 한 움크 쏟아냈다. 황금색 액체가 로키의 배를 타고 흘러내렸다. 지금의 로키는 남자의 변기조차 되지 못했다. 눈물이 뺨을 타고 흘러내렸다. 남자의 매서운 채찍질을 느끼지 못할 만큼 앞으로 펼쳐질 고된 훈련이 걱정되었다. 로키는 남자의 만족스런 변기가 되고 싶었다. 그래야만 했다.

 

남자는 로키를 끌고 나갔고 로키는 자신의 공간에 또다시 처박혔다. 바구니 속에 몸을 웅크리며 로키는 오늘의 실패를 곱씹었다. 오늘의 실패는 또 다른 훈련으로 이어질 것이고 로키에게는 출구가 없었다. 그는 아스가드르에 있었지만 더 이상 토르를 찾지 않았다 궁이 지척 이였지만 갈수 없었다. 다 부질없는 짓이었다. 로키는 남자의 이름을 알고 있었다.

**Author's Note:**

> 저는 여러분의 시선을 외면하겠습니다...ㅠ0ㅠ/


End file.
